Special Scene
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Aizen falls and both worlds are at peace once again. Read on as Byakuya and Soifon eventually partake in a scene so quick that some would argue moved faster than Gin's bankai. *Final chapter added*
1. Special Scene

Disclaimer= **I do not own Bleach.**

A/N= **This introductory chapter is a "set up" chapter. I had originally intended this fic to be a oneshot, but more ideas came into my head, thus I decided to make this fic a multi-chapter one. This fic is formatted similar to _Collective Admiration_.**

* * *

That man who long desired to be a God had finally fallen. It briefly required the sacrifice of four captains (Yama-ji, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Tessai) to simultaneously off him with Hadou #96. Orihime Inoue revived all of the captains and since Aizen had fallen, all was well for both Soul Society and Karakura Town. For Kuchiki Byakuya, he was amused. Not many things riled him up, but seeing an older Quincy pop from out of nowhere and seeing Zaraki's bankai was pretty sweet for a man who lost two of his dearly beloveds. Byakuya had his reasons for not allowing Rukia to be a seated officer in the Gotei 13... he didn't want another headstone alongside Grandpa Ginrei and his late wife Hisana. When he returned to his manor a bruised and battered man, the pain was well worth it. All his life Byakuya worked his ass off and now he could lie on his favorite couch with the fireplace crackling, allowing himself a glass of sake. Being the proper ma that he was, he savored each sip of the sake like an expert winesman until there was no more to be had.

For Soifon, the victorious war made her a less of a hardass. She's obviously perceived like that because of what she runs. When she was coming up, she had a nice streak to her but that all changed when Yoruichi left for the human world. What scene could both Byakuya and Soifon have partaken in that would be considered faster than Kamishini no Yari? Delve into this story to find out:

* * *

[ _Scene changes to Soukyoku Hill 100 years after Aizen is killed. Byakuya is stationary, panting after doing some new training._ ]

Byakuya= I cannot believe that I would allow myself to undergo such an experiment. My pride has surely taken a hit for training with her.

*_Soifon flashsteps to Byakuya's side_*

Soifon= Little Captain Kuchiki, what are you doing up here?

Byakuya= Either address me with the proper prefix or do not talk to me at all.

Soifon= Yoruichi-sama used to address you like that - -

Byakuya= That woman still does. Its been about 108 years since she's called me that, since she saved Kurosaki Ichigo from my blade.

Soifon= Why did you try killing him?

Byakuya= Why? I do not remember, but I now respect the way he conducts himself.

Soifon= I see you are getting senile for your old age... *_Can't you just smile one time?*_

Byakuya= I do not have any white hair. I use senbonzakura - -

Soifon= ... to cut your hair, Abarai told me that joke...

* * *

[ _Scene changes to the bridge that Byakuya was set to kill Ganju on before Ukitake's interference. He was panting heavily once again._ ]

Soifon= You may have trained some more with Yoruichi-sama, but you still are not faster than her, or me for that matter.

Byakuya= I demand that you be gone and far away from me.

Soifon= Yoruichi - -

Byakuya= Why is it that you feel the need to keep bringing up her name? If you wish to converse with me, why not do it without talking about her?

Soifon= Captain Kuchiki...

Byakuya= Thats too official; you can simply address me as Byakuya, not Little Byakuya.

Soifon= I'm a Captain, so - -

Byakuya= *_Sonidoes to an intimate distance away from Soifon's face_* Even if you were a Captain Commander, I'd like you to address me as Byakuya.

Soifon= *_blushes_* But you wanted to call you Captain Kuchiki... *strange breathing was coming from Byakuya, who had long left after Soifon snapped back to reality*

[ _Scene changes to Shinigami Women's Association Festival several weeks later. Matsumoto, Hinamori, Rukia, Isane, Kiyone, and Nanao are hosting._ ]

Matsumoto= *_slurring words_* MOAR SAKEEE PLEASEEE!

Hinamori= Rangiku-san, you've had too much to drink. *_Matsumoto passes out facedown on the table, moaning about Gin and how she wants him to tell her where he is going before disappearing yet again_*

Matsumoto= Sakeee...

Hinamori= *_bulging vein_* Please wake up Rangiku-san, you are causing a scene. *_Matsumoto starts snoring loudly. Hinamori has her hands aimed at Matsumoto's breasts_*

Hinamori= Hadou #61, Ha - -

Isane and Nanao= *_double sweatdripping_* Hinamori-chan relax, we'll help you. *_Rukia and Kiyone are the only ones left at the festival. Hinamori could be heard trying to "wake up" Matsumoto some more via kido_*

Kiyone= You haven't touched your sake Kuchiki-san.

Rukia= I'm done after two due to my inability to hold my liquor.

Kiyone= *_pensive state_* Have you noticed anything weird about Captain Soifon?

Rukia= Not really, did she get "hurt" by Yoruichi-sama again?

Kiyone= *_shudders thinking about what happened at the waterfall all that time ago_* Oh no no no, its just that she has been behaving weird lately. Do you think her age has caught up to her?

Rukia= I do not think its age. The war ended and we won, so maybe she has other things that she wants to do aside from her captain duties.

Kiyone= I think I might know... *_Kiyone tells Rukia about everything she has observed her Captain doing as a result from her training since being transferred to the 2nd Division_*

Rukia= I see. Are you going to talk to her?

Kiyone= Yes.

Rukia= I'll do talk to Nii-sama.

* * *

[ _Scene changes to Soifon doing stuff at that infamous waterfall, staring into the water._ ]

Kiyone= Captain Soifon - - *_Kiyone narrowly avoids a Jakuho Raikoben headed towards her_*

Kiyone= *_appearing behind Soifon_* Are you alright Captain?

Soifon= My apologies for nearly killing you again.

Kiyone= Oh thats okay Captain, its no big deal.

Kiyone= Did something happen recently with you Captain?

Soifon= Yes and no because I'm confused about something.

Kiyone= As you faithful and sole 3rd Seat and fellow SWA member, you can confide in me.

Soifon= That is great to hear.

Kiyone= So what has been bothering you Captain?

Soifon= ...

Kiyone= Let me reiterate once again Captain that you can confide in me.

Soifon= Its Byakuya.

Kiyone= Did Captain Kuchiki beef up the security around his manor?

Soifon= No its not that, its just that... I may have something for him?

Kiyone= You love Captain Ku - -

Soifon= _I did not say that_. You could say that he 'intrigues' me?

Kiyone= Does Yoruichi-sama have anything to do with you two?

Soifon= *_daydreams momentarily about Yoruichi_* ... Yes. It took me a long time to accept the fact that Yoruichi-sama and that bastard Urahara were meant to be together, They've known each other since they were children. The writing was on the proverbial wall.

Kiyone= *_starts to sweatdrip due to the reiatsu nastily brewing from Soifon_* Captain Soifon... I wish I had some comforting words for you, but I'm unfortunately drawing blanks...

Soifon= Sometimes no words hold more value than spoken words.

Kiyone= So what about Captain Kuchiki intrigues you?

Soifon= Its just that, well, he is unique. I was so enamored by Yoruichi-sama that I did not consider how I felt about anyone else. Byakuya was not enamored by Yoruichi-sama in the slightest.

Kiyone= He hated her?

Soifon= ... hated her with a passion because of all the teasing she did to him when he was a kid. I consider Byakuya a tall version of myself.

Kiyone= How so?

Soifon= He has absolute pride. He places rules and orders as his top priorities; oh yeah, he treats Abarai like crap.

Kiyone= Poor Vice Captain Abarai.

Soifon= We all wish Byakuya would smile more. If he behaved a little like he did when we were younger, he would be more approachable.

Kiyone= Does he know of your intrigue?

Soifon= He left before I had the chance to say anything.

Kiyone= Does he know that you call him Byakuya and not Captain Kuchiki?

Soifon= *_blushes_* He wanted me to call him that.

Kiyone= Do you know what that means Captain?

Soifon= We are... friends?

Kiyone= Its more than that!

###

##

#

* * *

_What does Kiyone mean by that? Next chapter: Rukia's talk with Nii-sama and another ByaSoi moment._


	2. Special Scene 2

Disclaimer= **I do not own Bleach.**

A/N= **I tried switching my style up a bit to write the previous chapter… I guess it was FAIL. From here on out, I'll stick to my guns, trying my best to have an even balance between text and dialogue in my writing. If you've R/R my **_**Collective Admiration**_** fic, you'll notice that its pretty much all dialogue because that's how it is in manga. You'll have the characters' thoughts on the side panels or something, but there is not much emphasis on text. Since I'm trying to incorporate text in my writing, I'll try to keep the dialogue short and to the point.**

* * *

Soifon sure was buzzing. She did not know how the feelings for Byakuya surfaced, but they were trying to fester in her like a hollow trying to be the King or Queen. When she first saw Yoruichi, it was like that too. When Yoruichi and Soifon finished training one day, the comfort level was apparent when Yoruichi rested in Soifon's arms. Thos same fantasies/dreams were starting to be about a Captain whose flare was colder than a brick wall. Thinking back to all the goonage Soifon and the SWA did at the Kuchiki Manor, it was getting clearer and clearer with every step. When Byakuya saw the SWA 'chillin in one of his favorite rooms, it was Soifon who was looking at Byakuya with subliminal feelings of interest. Had Renji not been walking in the middle, Soifon and Byakuya would've been walking to the beach together. In that particular instance, Soifon was twiddling her index fingers like Hinata while having her head partially turned left, trying to look at Byakuya without making it seem like she was looking at him, all while nearly blushing. Could all of these ByaSoi moments have any significance to them? When Amagai Shusuke was named Sanbantai Taichou, Byakuya and Soifon were the only Captains who seemed to disapprove of the selection. Who really knows if all of these moments add up, lets see if it does.

* * *

"Nii-sama, where are you?" Rukia searched all over the manor for Byakuya to no avail. _We all wish Byakuya would smile more. If he behaved a little like he did when we were younger, he would be more approachable._ "Amen to that Captain," Rukia thought as her search continued for him. Kiyone rehashed her conversation with Soifon to Rukia in hopes that it will provide some help for her when she has her talk with Byakuya. "Nii-sama, NII-SAMA!" The calls for him were to no avail. Desperately, Rukia tried remembering that's happened recently in hopes it will provide some clues. "Damnit! Nothing is helping me right now!"

xxx

xx

x

"Wait a second… that's it; I should've known this earlier!" Rukia remembered what Kiyone told her about the Shinigami Women's Association meeting at the 'Manor. "What the hell," she thought, "that's where Nii-sama likely would be." Sure enough, after entering through the secret door, Rukia found Byakuya slumped over, sleeping. "Nii-sama, wake up." Nothing; he was not waking up after drinking all that sake he drank. "Come on Nii-sama, please wake up." Nothing seemed to work, so Rukia went to the back of the room, far away from Byakuya and held position. "Hadou #63: RAIKOHOU!" Byakuya had no chance from the onset since he was passed out drunk… _or did he_? He had just enough time to bust out an Amagai. "Bakudo #81: Danku." Severing Void went up and blocked Raikohou pretty easily since Rukia did not say the incantation. "Wha do you want Ruukiaa?"

"You are drunk Nii-sama why?" Byakuya groggily said that he had no idea why, saying that he had no recollection of coming into the room and drinking for 3 people. Rukia understood, motioning Honorable Brother to the outside porch, where there was a fruit crate stationary. "Your knowledge of curing a hangover is impressive, which I commend you for."

"Fruit is really the best thing to eat in that kind of state Nii-sama; anything not a fruit only prolongs drunk." They ate fruit and made conversation while starting at the full moon. "Can you tell me why you're really here now? I know why you're here, but I'd rather you tell me." Rukia wasn't surprised that Byakuya deduced her intentions so quickly. "What happened at Soukyoku Hill and the bridge where you nearly killed Shiba Ganju? TWICE you left Captain Soifon hanging. I know you are icy, but you just do not do that to a woman like her."

"I really have nothing to say about that."

"Come on Nii-sama, don't say that. I know you rarely disclose personal information to other, but this should be an exception because I truly believe something might be up between you two and being a fellow member of the Shinigami Women's Association alongside Captain Soifon, I can talk to you about her if you would only open up - -"

"Rukia, please leave the manor."

"Nii-sama…" Byakuya felt his chest gyrate and immediately clutched it.

"**LEAVE NOW!**" Byakuya unsheathed his sword and nearly lopped Rukia's hand before a sword blocked it. "What the hell are you doing Byakuya, this out of character for you." Byakuya flash stepped away from Rukia and the hooded woman, panting heavily. "My sincerest apologies Rukia; that was not me that tried to kill you just now. Please leave so Captain Soifon and I can talk." Rukia left, leaving the two Captains to speak. "You can reveal yourself now Captain because I know that its you in that hood - -"

"You seem to forget who you are speaking to Byakuya; I'm the student of the Goddess of Flash." Byakuya failed to get a hit off Soifon, who was now on the roof. "Bakudo #63: SAJO SABAKU!" B63 binded Byakuya in chains. "You are the Captain Commander of mixed messages. You flirt with me on Soukyoku Hill and nearly kiss me on that bridge. What's your answer: DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?" Soifon was exploding with her reiatsu, so she didn't notice that Byakuya's eyes darkened again and he let out a primal scream, breaking out of Sajo Sabaku and going off somewhere. "Your not getting away that away that quickly you bastard!"

* * *

Soifon caught up to Byakuya at the center of Soukyoku Hill. "Byakuya talk to me - -"

"Please get away from me; my body is revolting against one and there is no telling if I will kill you or not." Soifon had heard enough, unsheathing her sword, but unable to charge towards the Kuchiki Captain because she was stopped in her tracks by the SWA surrounding Byakuya. They all pleaded with him to not run away again, to tell Soifon how he really feels about her. "What business is it of any of you all?" Byakuya's reiatsu went nuclear, throwing everyone back a considerable distance."

"I know you are still there," Byakuya growled in a different voice at Soifon, "you need to get away from me, I've turned into a monster." This is the first time Soifon got really emotional in a long time. "I will not leave until you talk to me." Byakuya collapsed under the heap of stress he was under, sprawled out stomach down like Ichigo was when Ulquiorra hit him. Soifon walked towards Byakuya, but he was pleading with her to fall back in his mind. _Get away Soifon, don't come near me. Get away from me… get a-WAY! _Before any more steps were taken, Soifon was whacked by a white-colored whip and thrown back like a rag doll. "Bya-kuya?" That man hovered near her with a mask and an unsheathed zanpakuto, looking right at her with a look that signals intent to kill.

_

* * *

_

_What has Byakuya transformed into? Next time: the final chapter battle and subsequent aftermath._


	3. Final Scene: Not Byakuya's Bankai

Disclaimer= **I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Soifon had gained her composure and was starting at the Kuchiki Captain, who was now a vizard. "Byakuya, what the hell have you turned into?" Byakuya was moving faster than Zommari's Gemelos Sonido, making it hard for Soifon to keep up with the real him. All Soifon could do was smile. "I asked you a simple question Byakuya. Do you like me or not?" Byakuya reduced his speed to Gemelos Sonido so he could unleash a flurry of balas at Soifon. "Is your menos-level speed supposed to scare me? Do I need to fight you in order to get an answer?" Soifon unsheathed her zanpakuto but couldn't go in shikai because Byakuya had released Senbonzakura's shikai. "Fon Shaolin, I am worlds above you in shunpo; you cannot defeat me. I do not need to answer your question to satisfy your fantasies." Soifon blacked out in rage. "He's pissed me off now Suzuembachi; its now time to play." Soifon kept some distance by way of hadou and speed blitzing off Soukyoku Hill and into the area where she fought Yoruichi. "Sting all enemies to death, SUZUEMBACHI!" She was strapped and ready for a good battle, except for the fact that she was wrapped around a tree with Sajo Sabaku. "How dare you think you are better than me? My swordsmanship, kido, speed, and zanjutsu are worlds better than yours Fon - -"

"That may be true, but I still own you in the shunpo department you bastard."

"What?" Byakuya could not believe that Soifon had escaped from the tree. "Shihouin Black Ops #3: Utsusemi."

"I know that move as well - -"

"Hadou #31, Shakahou!" The red beam threw Byakuya headfirst towards the trees. With Suzuembachi in tow, easy victory for Soifon right? That is what she thought, but she was wrong. Before Byakuya could remove the rest of his mask, Soifon was already busting out the hax shunpo. "Can you follow me now Kuchiki? Are you finally going to tell me now - -"

A "help me" from Byakuya's normal voice stopped Soifon dead in her tracks. "Whats Kuchiki, done already?" Byakuya was struggling to gain control. "Captain Soifon, you may think that I'm fighting you, but it's the hollow - -"

"_Did you hear that Byakuya? She just insulted you - -_"

"Get out of my body, I do not want you inhabiting it!"

"_That's too bad because I kill anyone that insults me._" Byakuya's hollow did not take long to assume complete control, clashing with Soifon and leveling everything around him. "Captain Soifon, use your zanpakuto to kill the hollow." Soifon could not bring herself to do that.

"T-that would mean killing you - -"

"DO IT, I AM NOT AFRAID OF DEATH. I do not want to burden anyone with my problems. Please do it before the hollow takes full - -" Too late for Byakuya as the hollow was the primary power source and unleashed a globe of reiatsu. This was eating at Soifon badly. On one side, she had feelings for Byakuya; perhaps the feelings could prosper. On the other hand, she ALWAYS followed orders. She decided on the latter. When Byakuya had started charging a cero, he already had a black butterfly imprinted on his chest. "Forgive me Byakuya… NIGEKI KESSATSU!" Soifon was going in for the second and fatal stab and Byakuya just stood there, almost as if daring Soifon to do it. Enraged, she branded that second butterfly and fell back, thinking that the job was finished. Byakuya had her fooled again. "Foolish woman, have you not heard of a hollow hole?"

"What?" Byakuya removed his shirt to reveal a hollow hole, sending him into ape mode. "You have made a fool out of me for the last time." Byakuya positioned his zanpakuto for bankai and instead of the usual drop, he jumped in the air about 50 feet and threw his zanpakuto down, engulfing a massive area for the parallel rows of swords. Soifon was paralyzed in fear, even though she was told not to be. For a moment, Soifon had a flashback to when she was sparing with Yoruichi. "Have you noticed anything different about Kuchiki Byakuya?" Soifon told her nothing changed, that he was his usual cold self. "He's a vizard now, and you need to be ready to fight him if that day ever comes." That day has come and Soifon doesn't want to partake in it anymore, growing teary eyed. "I don't want to fight anymore Byakuya. If this is what I have to do to get a simple yes or no answer out of you, then its just not worth it." Hollow Byakuya did not care for any of that. "If you expect me to pray for your pity, then you are sorely going to be disappointed."

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blades came at mach speed, coming too fast for a dejected Soifon, who did not bother evading. The next sound she heard was a scream from a familiar voice that was standing infront of her. "Soifon, get out of here. My Sogyo no Kotowari and I will hold off Byakuya for as long as we can."

"Thank you Ukitake."

* * *

Soifon could not go far because of the last thing that Yoruichi told her during their sparring. "If little Byakuya loses control to the hollow, then you must kill him at any cost."

"If you have time to stand there bitch, then you have time to fight me."

"You are not Kuchiki Byakuya; shinigami have pride and you do not." That really was the final straw for Hollow Byakuya." He gathered the petals and had them surround his body all while releasing even more reiatsu.

"Kyuukyokukei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi… Ahnhel de Diablo." The reiatsu that erupted out of Byakuya was unlike anything Soifon has ever experienced. "Bankai!" Soifon had her Suzuembachi bankai raring to go without the building support, dramatically increasing the likelihood that she could land anywhere. It was worth the sacrifice but before she could get her Jakuho Raikoben off, 4 captains and ex Kido Corps Captain Tessai suddenly appeared. "This is my fight, what the hell are you all doing here?"

"Let me kindly remind you that you will die if you try to fight Byakuya right now since he released." As much as Soifon hated to admit it, Urahara had a point. Meanwhile, the smoke cleared and through the smoke appeared Byakuya in his released form; an angelic-like figure with wings, horns and a tail like a devil, and a lance he used as his primary weapon. "_More people want to die now? If that is your wish, then I will fulfill that wish for all of you._" Byakuya flew up in the air and threw his lance towards the clouds. A combination of lightning and wind was drowning the 'Hill with turbulence. "Let this be the last breath that you take."

"Que callen del cielo, espinas rosadas!" It seemed like hundreds of millions of pink swords came down on the captains. Soifon was far away at this point, but she could still see Soukyoku Hill being engulfed in pink.

* * *

50 years passed and Soifon stood on Soukyoku Hill in the late afternoon, looking depressed. From what she heard, Byakuya returned to normal, but immediately fled Soul Society and hadn't been seen in 50 years. Renji took over as interim captain until Byakuya was found. "I guess I'll never know his answer. I wasted my time…" Soifon barely turned around when in what seemed like a second, she felt her lips being kissed by a man in a white hoodie. By the time she turned completely around, that man was long gone. Soifon found herself blushing and about to cry when a piece a paper was on the ground addressed to her. She picked it up and read its contents.

"_Was that the best kiss you've ever had?" –Kuchiki Byakuya_

Tears rolled down Soifon's eyes as she nodded yes.

-** FIN** -


End file.
